Music Of The Night
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Depois de realizar perfeitamente a Técnica Angelical, Sora começa a treinar para um outro espetáculo.  Mas supresas e novos desafios surgem a todo momento  Será que Sora vai conseguir mudar o final de sua própria historia?
1. Introdução

**O trapézio balançava lentamente sob meus pés...**  
**As luzes baixas dos holofotes, não me permitiam enxergar nada além do que meus pés tocavam.**

**A musica cessou, mas as batidas aceleradas do meu coração ainda podiam ser ouvidas.**

**Das sombras, seus olhos me devoravam.**

**Olhos geralmente tão frios, agora ardiam mais do que as tremulas chamas que decoravam nosso cenário.**  
**Segurei-me mais firmemente.**

**Seu sorriso aumentou, enquanto se balançava em minha direção...**

**"Não há o que temer, pequena..."-sua voz grave sussurrou para mim.**

**Meu corpo inteiro tremia, mas eu não conseguia saber se era de puro medo ou ansiedade.**

**Mas nada disso importava, afinal...**

**Pois as cortinas já estavam abertas e show teria que continuar...**

**Independente de o qual real aquilo tudo era para mim. **


	2. Um fantástico começo

Fechei os olhos enquanto era abraçada carinhosamente pelo meu parceiro.  
Mesmo assim conseguia ouvir as palmas e os elogios do público.

As luzes desligaram e todo o elenco entrou no palco.  
Leon me soltou, e todos nós juntamos as mão, para agradecer o carinho da platéia.  
As luzes acenderam, e emocionada, encontro todos nos aplaudindo de pé

-Foi um sucesso.-Leon sussurrou para mim.

Balanceia cabeça concordando.  
Não tinha palavras para explicar o quanto eu estava feliz.  
Meu grande sonho, de um Kaleido Stage sem competições, e cheio de sorrisos, havia se tornado realidade.

Saímos do palco, e ainda com o figurino da técnica Angelical, eu e Leon fomos direto para a entrada do Kaleido.  
As crianças, e até mesmo adultos, estavam aguardando para tirar fotos e ou o pegar autógrafos.

Pude contestar de perto, de que realmente estavam todos muito felizes.  
Até mesmo Leon, antes sempre frio e sério, sorria boa parte do tempo.

-Como você conseguia voar?- muitas das crianças me faziam essa mesma pergunta.

-Com a mágica do Kaleido Stage- eu respondia

Ficamos um tempo ali, e depois trocamos de turno com May, Rossetta e Anna, que foram recebidas com a mesma alegria.  
Como o elenco era muito grande, nos dividimos em grupos. Assim as crianças, não corriam risco de se perder, tentando falar com seu personagem favorito.

Voltei para os bastidores, e as poucos a ficha caia.  
Sem que pudesse evitar, lágrimas se formavam nos meus olhos.

-O que houve, Sora?- Leon me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para o camarim.

-Nada...-respondi, abaixando meu rosto- É que essa foi a nossa ultima apresentação de Lago dos Cisnes, e essa foi uma peça muito importante para mim.

Leon parou de andar, e se virou na minha direção.

-Não fique triste- ele levantou meu rosto com delicadeza- Essa é apenas uma das muitas peças que teremos pela frente.

Balancei a cabeça concordando. Todos estavam tão felizes, e eu era a única boba, que estava chorando.  
Sorri e o abracei. Leon se surpreendeu um pouco com aminha atitude, mas logo correspondeu o gesto.

-Obrigada por tudo.-respondi com sinceridade.

Me soltei dele, e corri para o camarim feminino.  
Mas podia jurar que ouvi ele dizer:

-Eu que eu tenho que te agradecer, Sora Naegino

Mal o despertador tocou, e eu pulei da cama.  
Era meu primeiro dia de "férias" e eu queria provei talo ao máximo.  
-O que foi Sora?-Roseta falou sonolenta enquanto eu abria o armário.  
-Estamos de férias,Rosetta- E eu não vou ficar Deus quantos dias vamos ter de folga.

A ruiva bocejou, e voltou a se deitar.  
-Você é a única pessoa que não descansa nem quando é para fazer isso.

Ri, mas não respondi. Era mesmo meio agitada.  
Peguei um short jeans, e uma blusa leve branca.  
Depois comecei a procura Fool pelo dormitório.  
O espírito do palco era muito pervertido, e eu não iria me arriscar a tomar banho com ele solto.

Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo escondido atrás de um vaso de flores.  
Ele tentou voar, mas consegui pega-lo de primeira.  
Coloquei ele trancado em uma gaveta, e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei meu banho rapidamente e me arrumei.  
Menos de trinta minutos depois, já estava na cafeteria.

"Fool, deve estar muito irritado..."ri com o pensamento " Mas eu não vou solta-lo até que a Rosetta também esteja pronta"

Peguei a minha bandeja, e fui para a fila.  
Como Rosetta havia dito, não havia quase ninguém lá.  
Realmente, ontem foi um dia bem puxado para todos nós.

Escolhi a minha comida, e sentei sozinha em uma das mesas.  
Acenei para os outro membros do elenco, e comecei a comer meu café-da-manhã.

Então, comecei a pensar no dia anterior, e conseqüentemente em tudo que todos nós passamos para tornar aquele espetáculo perfeito.  
Quantas lágrimas, conflitos, e dúvidas...  
Mas no final deu tudo certo.  
Sem que pudesse evitar, comecei a pensar em como o jovem Leon se sentia.  
Afinal, conseguiu cumprir a promessa que havia feito com a irmã, e mais que isso, finalmente havia compreendido seus sentimentos.

"Aonde quer que Sophie esteja, tenho certeza de que ela está muito orgulhosa do jovem Leon" pensei sorrindo

Terminei meu café e fui caminha pelo Kaleido. Como ninguém da turma estava acordado, não havia muito o que fazer.  
Suspirei e fui até o salão de treinamento.

Abri a porta, e para minha surpresa tinha alguém treinando ali no trampolim.

-Ken!- gritei

O loiro olhou para mim e parou te pular.  
Corri até ele.

-Oi Sora!- ele me respondeu ofegante.

-Ken, você enlouqueceu? Sabe que não pode se esforçar!- falei preocupada.  
Ele sorriu, e desceu , ainda respirando fundo.

-A doutora Kate disse que meu problema cardíaco está sendo revertido. Agora eu posso fazer algumas acrobacias simples.

-Sério?-perguntei ultra feliz  
Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando.  
Abracei ele muito contente.  
Ken finalmente poderia realizar seu sonho de estar no palco, mesmo que fazendo poucas coisas.

-Parabéns!-falei e o soltei.

O garoto estava completamente vermelho.

-O que houve?-perguntei confusa  
-Na-nada!-ele riu ainda meio sem graça.

-Booooom, vai continuar treinando?

Ele se acalmou um pouco.  
-Não, não. Preciso organizar umas coisas que o Kalos pediu, agora.

-Ata- respondi meio desanimada.

Ken estaria ocupado, e podia ter certeza que levaria o dia todo.  
Saímos da sala de treino e nos despedimos.

Resolvi dar uma volta na praia, e sentir a maresia.  
Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava no Kaleido, era o fato de ser tão perto do mar.

Caminhei pela areia, sentindo o sol ainda fraco nas minhas costas.  
Tirei as sandálias, para poder sentir a areia fininha nos meus pés.  
As ondas quebravam, e eu podia sentir a água espumante do mar.

Sem pensar muito, olhei para uma lado e para o outro.  
A praia estava deserta.  
Então, larguei minhas sandálias num lado seguro da areia, e me joguei na água de roupa e tudo.  
A água estava no ponto, nem tão gelada, nem quente.

Pulava uma onda e mergulhava na outra.  
Estava pouco ligando para o estado que estaria quando saísse dali.  
Queria apenas curtir aquela pequena paz.

Mas, começou a ventar, e antes que as ondas ficassem grandes demais, resolvi sair da água.  
Caminhei até o começo da praia, e me joguei na areia de olhos fechados.  
Parecia que o cansaço do dia anterior havia me atingido de uma só fez naquele momento.  
E acabei adormecendo.

Acordei em uma cama coberta.  
Abri os olhos, e vi que estava no meu quarto.  
"Como eu vim para aqui?"- perguntei.

Tirei acoberta, e vi que minhas roupas também estavam trocadas.

Me levantei da cama calcei meus sapatos.  
O relógio que estava em cima do criado mudo mostrava que passava das quatro da tarde.

"Eu dormi tanto assim?"

-Rosetta?-chamei minha companheira de quarto, mas como eu suspeitava já ela tinha descido, e Fool havia ido junto com ela.

Saí do quarto, e fui atrás do pessoal.  
Encontrei as meninas subindo as escadas.  
Mia, Anna, Rosetta, Marion com nosso mascote Jonathan, sorriram ao meu ver.

-Menina!Pensávamos que não ia levantar hoje!- Mia falou me abraçando.

-Você nos deu um susto, sabia?-Anna cruzou os braços, mas sem perder o bom humor.

-Mas achei tão fofo quando o jovem Leon te trouxe nos braços até o seu quarto! Parecia cena de conto de fadas - Marion comentou com os olhos brilhando.

Correi completamente.

-E-ele me trouxe até aqui em cima?-gaguejei

Rosetta balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-A senhorita Sarah trocou a sua roupa.e preferimos de deixar descansando.

Não prestei muita atenção no que a garota disse.  
Estava ainda muito envergonhada.  
-A-acho que tenho que agradecer a ele depois...

-Não é necessário Sora.- uma voz falou atrás de mim.

Me virei e encontro o próprio garoto, com um sorriso muito discreto no rosto.

-Oi Jovem Leon.-respondi, tentando não ouvir os risinhos de Rosetta e Marion atrás de mim.-Desculpa ter te incomodado.

-Não, você nunca será um incomodo para mim.- ele falou naturalmente- Eu estava vindo para o Kaleido e encontrei você dormindo na areia. Não fiz nada além da minha obrigação.

-Er...bom, eu...-demorei para encontrar as palavras- De qualquer forma obrigada.

-Disponha.- Leon respondeu- Acho que você ainda não almoçou, certo?

Ele tinha razão, mas eu não estava com nenhum pingo de fome.

-Não mas eu não est...

-Em dez minutos eu volto aqui para te buscar.- Ele sorriu para mim, e sai antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Suspirei e me virei.  
Para minha surpresa, as garotas não estavam mais no corredor...  
E sim, no meu quarto ouvindo toda a conversa.

-Pelo visto nossa Sora, tem um encontro...-Mia implicou.

-Não é nada disso.-respondi sem graça.

-Sei...-ela respondeu irônica.

-É só um almoço! Nada de mais!

Rolei os olhos, e fui até meu armário.

-Hum...Será que alguém pode me ajudar a escolher o que vou vestir?- perguntei

As meninas olharam uma para a cara da outra e riram.

-O que foi? -perguntei confusa.  
-Nada, Sora. Nada.- responderam em coro antes de se levantarem, e me ajudarem a esvaziar todo o meu guarda-roupa.

-Eu realmente, não sei o que faria da minha vida sem vocês!-exclamei admirada ao ver meu reflexo o espelho.

Usava uma blusa verde de alças finas, uma calça jeans e sandálias de salto.  
Meu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, com uma presilha também esverdeada.

-Com certeza estaria perdida!-Anna respondeu rindo.

- Jamais conseguiria ficar perfeita a tempo, adimita!- Mia disse

Balancei a cabeça. Sabia que as minhas amigas estavam pensando que eu queria me "produzir toda" para impressioná-lo, e não conseguiria convencê-las do contrário.

-Admita, Sora.

Me virei e mostrei a língua, brincando.

-Ah é assim?-Mia falou pegando um dos travesseiro em cima da cama.-Então vai admitir a força.

Anna e Marion fizeram a mesma coisa.  
Rosetta segurou seu ursinho enquanto olhava para mim.

-ATACARRRRR!-Mia gritou.  
Comecei a correr em círculos, enquanto elas corriam atrás de mim com sua "armas".

-Você não pode nos vencer, Sora!-Rosetta tentou deu uma risada maligna

-Desista enquanto você tem chance!-Mia falou também imitando vilã.

-Nunca!

-Você que pediu.- Anna jogou o travesseiro na minha cara.  
Caí em cima da cama, e elas começaram a atacar.

-Desista!- Marion falou rindo

-Não vou!

-Então vamos usar a artilharia pesada!- Mia falou jogando seu travesseiro longe.  
Me encolhi na cama, ao ver a cara malvada das minhas amigas.

-Ataque de cócegas!

Elas começaram a fazer cócegas em mi, e em segundos eu já me contorcia de tanto rir.

-Isso- falei entre risadas- É covardia!

-Admita, que você não vive sem a gente!- a loirinha disse

-Admito, admito!-falei chorando de tanto rir.  
-Assim está bem melhor!- Mia falou convencida.

Fiquei deitada, pegando fôlego.

-Vocês são cruéis!

Elas começaram a rir.  
Então escuto uma batina na porta.

-É ele.- pulei da cama.

As meninas me jogaram olhares maliciosos, mas eu fingi que não tinha visto.  
Peguei a minha bolsa de cima da mesa, e passei a mão no cabelo, para ajeitar os fios que se soltaram na confusão.

Abri a porta e encontrei meu parceiro de palco.  
Ele usava suas típicas roupas pretas, mas por algum motivo eu o achei muito diferente dos outros dias.  
Algo que prendia minha atenção.

-Então, vamos?- ele falou tirando-me do transe.

-Va-vamos.- disse um pouco sem graça.

Leon sorriu e fomos caminhando lado, a lado.  
Podia sentir seu olhar em mim, mas eu continuei olhando para os meus próprios pés.

"O que afinal está acontecendo comigo?"


	3. O fantástico novo espetáculo

Caminhamos num silêncio quase incômodo.  
Era tão estranho, pois sempre fui muito falante e brincalhona, e naquele momento parecia que todas as palavras tinham desaparecido da minha garganta.  
Não que eu não quisesse conversar, muito pelo contrário. Nem que fosse para dizer algo como "o tempo anda bastante agradável", ou algo do tipo.Só simplesmente estava travada.  
Leon também não fez nenhum esforço em puxar algum assunto.  
Parecia estar bastante concentrado em seus pensamentos.

"Mas um motivo para você ficar quieta"-pensei comigo mesma

Em frente ao Kaleido, havia um carro preto estacionado.  
O rapaz destravou o alarme.

-Não sabia que você tinha um carro...-comentei enquanto ele abria a porta do carona para mim.  
-Quase nunca o uso. Prefiro caminhar, a maior parte da vezes.  
-Ah...-murmurei e a conversa morreu novamente.

Entramos no carro, e logo estávamos na estrada.

-E aonde vamos?-tentei parecer o menos curiosa o possível enquanto falava.  
-A intenção original era que fosse uma surpresa.- ele sorriu de lado sem desviar a atenção da estrada.  
-Tudo bem!- sorri mas não estava satisfeita com a "não" resposta

Desviei meu olhar para a janela, e fiquei admirando a paisagem.

-Parece que foi ontem...Leon falou chamando minha atenção

-O que?

-Estava me lembrando do dia que nos conhecemos. Assim que te vi com uma fantasia de macaquinho na televisão, achei que você era apenas mais uma criança que pensava saber usar uma trapézio...

Balancei a cabeça concordando.

-Você também não foi nem um poquinho gentil comigo naquele dia...

-Verdade.-ele admitiu.  
-Sorte sua que todo mundo estava no corredor, porque a vontade que eu tive foi de pular no seu pescoço e torcer.-falei fazendo gestos.

Leon riu mais abertamente, me surpreendendo.  
Aliás, até os mínimos sorrisos, agora bem mais comuns, dele me surpreendiam.

-Eu realmente queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

-O que? Está duvidando da minha força Leon Oswald?-coloquei as mãos na cintura fingindo estar irritada.

- De modo algum -ele balançou a cabeça negando- Quem sou eu para discordar de um anjo?  
Senti meu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho, e não soube como responder essa.  
Eu sabia que ele me chamou de "anjo", apena por causa da técnica angelical, não como um elogio.  
Mas mesmo assim, me senti envergonhada.

Antes que ele notasse, ou comentasse algo sobre isso, o celular dele tocou.

-Sora,poderia atender para mim?  
-Claro- respondi na hora.

-O celular está no bolso do meu sobretudo- informou-me  
Peguei o aparelho com cuidado, e atendi.

-Alô?

-Sora?

-Ah!Oi Kalos!-respondi reconhecendo a voz do outro lado da linha.-O jovem Leon está dirigindo agora, quer que eu passe algum recado.

-Não, não. Eu precisava falar com vocês dois mesmo.

-Diga, Chefe.

-Preciso que vocês venham nesse exato momento para o Kaleido Stage.

-Certo -concodei- Vou falar com ele agora. Até logo.  
-Até.- desligou.

Fechei o celular eco loquei de volta no bolso dele.

-O que ele qeuria?

-Temos que volata agora mesmo para o Kaleido da gente lá.

-Parece que nosso planos vão ser adiados, não é?-Leon falou desanimado.

-Não se preocupe! Não podemos comer alguma coisa na cafeteria antes da reunião.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, mas seu rosto estava sério novamente.  
Ele contornou, e logo estávamos no caminho de volta ao Kaleido.

******************************************************************************************

Bati na porta da sala de Kalos, e logo o próprio nas pediu para entrar.  
Marion e Jonathan, Rosetta, Ana, Sarah, May, Mia e Ken estavam na sala também.  
Além do jovem Yuri.

-O que houve, Kalos?- Leon perguntou sentando-se em um dos bancos.

- Estávamos discutindo sobre o próximo espetáculo.- ele ajeitou o óculo e vez um sinal para que Mia continuasse.

A ruiva respirou fundo e colocou seu notebook, em cima da mesa principal.

-Bom, depois do grande sucesso de Lago dos Cisnes, conclui que teríamos que criar um próximo espetáculo pelo menos, tão bom quanto esse. E vendo filmes, e lendo livros antigos a idéia surgiu.

-Vamos criar um espetáculos mais adulto, com novas técnicas.-Kalos concluiu.  
Escutei atentamente toda a explicação e não pude deixar de perguntar.  
-Mas e as crianças?

-Sabia que você iria perguntar isso Sora!-a ruiva de Maria-Chiquinha sorriu para mim- Por isso vamos fazer dois espetáculos simultâneos.

-Simultâneos?-perguntei sem entender.

- Sim.-meu chefe respondeu- Um será no próprio Kaleido Stage, e outro no Stage Kids.  
Enquanto as crianças, assistem um espetáculo próprio para elas, seu pais e os outros adultos assistirão a outra no estágio principal.

-Mas não será perigoso elas estarem sozinha?-perguntei preocupada.

Mia balançou a cabeça e me explicou detalhadamente.  
-As crianças serão supervisionadas, por membros caracterizado do elenco, .Assim como você fez no início de Cinderella, lembra?

Sorri e balance cabeça afirmando. Como poderia e esquecer da emoção da crianças ao receber os brinquedos, e do meu primeiro autógrafo?

- Então,-Kalos concluiu- elenco será dividido entre essas duas peças: Chapeuzinho Vermelho, e O Fantasma da Ópera. Marion e Sora serão as protagonistas.

Marion deu pulinhos de alegria, e abraçou Rosetta, e depois a mim.  
Sorri e dei mil parabéns para ela.

-Gente?-Mia chamou nossa atenção, então decidimos deixar para comemorar depois.- Algum de vocês tem alguma duvida sobre alguma das histórias?

Levantei a mão,e vi que era a única desatualizada do grupo.

-Eu não conheço essa história do fantasma...-falei bem sem graça

-Até eu conheço!-Marion comentou espantada.

-A história original era francesa, não?- Leon comentou para Mia

-Sim- a ruiva balançou a cabeça concordando.- Foi escrita por Gaston Leuruss, há séculos atrás. Mas essa história se tornou conhecida pelas adaptação para a Broadway e pelos filmes.

Mia abriu o note nos mostrando algumas fotos.

-Basicamente, o espetáculo fala sobre o amor, ciúmes, e a forte atração que existe entre os personagens principais.A história se passa, dentro e fora do palco, e possui toques de drama e muita sensualidade. -falou encantada

Depois que minha amiga falou isso, eu não consegui segurar uma pergunta que estava na minha cabeça desde que ela começou mostrar as fotos.

-Quando você disse que a peça era "mais adulta", você não quis dizer que teria... -Deu uma pequena pausa tentando acha a palavra certa - Alguma coisa imprópria para menos de 18, né?

- Sim, vai ter...- engoli seco enquanto ela continuou- ...cenas de morte e lutas, por isso é melhor que crianças não vejam.

-Ata- murmurei extremamente aliviada.

-O que você tinha pensado que era, Sora?- Leon me perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Fiquei completamente vermelha, enquanto Mia tentava segurar a risada.

-Na-nada!-gaguejei- Eu pensei em nadica de nada-da-da!

Yuri que assistiu toda a conversa sem falar nada, pegou uma das duas pequenas pilhas de roteiros.

-Vou distribuir para vocês os scrips já para que possam entender melhor seu personagem.  
Marion.

A loirinha saltitou pegando o pequeno bloco como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ela já tinha vistos.

-Anna-Yuri continuou- Será o Lobo mal.

-Esse vilão foi feito especialmente para você, amiga.-Mia piscou.-Eu vou ser a vovozinha, já que tem poucas coisas para fazer ,e eu estou bem enrolada na direção.

-Quanto ao caçador e os demais personagens, serão feito testes com os outros membros do elenco.-O jovem Yuri pegou a outra pilha distribuindo-a -Agora, Leon será o Fantasma e Sora, Christine .May fará o papel de La Carlota, e Rosetta será Meg Giry. E provavelmente, eu mesmo farei Raol.

Leon apertou os olhos na direção dele, mas eu não entendi o motivo.  
Kalos levantou de sua cadeira, encerrando a reunião.

-Quero que vocês tirem essas duas semanas para entrarem no seu personagem, e no princípio do próximo mês começaremos os ensaios.

-Certo- dissemos em coro.

-Dispensados.

Saímos da sala, deixando apenas o jovem , Yuri, Mia, e Kalos, resolvendo alguns detalhes das apresentações.  
Quando estava voltando para meu quarto com o pessoal, reparei que Ken estava cabisbaixo.

-Ken...O que houve?- perguntei me aproximando dele.

-Nada, Sora.- ele respondeu sem me olhar.

-Eu te conheço, você não ficaria assim por nada. Aconteceu alguma coisa, sim , e você não quer me contar.

-Como foi seu encontro com o Leon?- o garoto mudou bruscamente de assunto.

-Não fui a encontro nenhum.-parei de andar- Mas...como você soube que eu estava com ele?

-Estava na sala de Kalos, quando ele ligou para o celular dele.-Ken disse ainda sem me encarar nos olhos.

Foi então que minha ficha caiu.

-Você esta chateado porque eu tinha saído com o jovem Leon...e não tinha de avisado?-falei colocando uma das mão no ombro dele- Desculpe-me Ken. Foi tão mais mesmo assim eu devi ter te falado. Você é meu ami...

-Não é nada disso, Sora- ele me cortou indo embora.

Fiquei observando El sair, com um peso enorme na consciência.  
Havia magoado o Ken de verdade. E de todas as pessoas que eu conhecia na vida, ele é uma das que menos mereciam isso.  
Voltei para o meu quarto confusa.  
Ainda mais porque, tinha a impressão que alguém observava toda nossa conversa de perto.  
Talvez, o ditado de que as paredes tem ouvidos, não esteja tão errado assim...

*************************************************************************************** **

Me joguei na cama ainda completamente vestida.

-Não vai nem olhar o roteiro?- Fool perguntou voando ao meu lado.  
-Não agora...

Não estava com ânimo para estudar minha personagem. Minha cabeça estava muito confusa.  
-Fool, porque todo mundo anda tão estranho?-

-Provavelmente ainda estão tensos por causa do antigo espetáculo- o espírito comentou- Sugiro que você reúna suas amigas e relaxem juntas num banh...

Segurei ele com uma das mãos arremessando para fora da janela.

-Não, muito obrigada!- falei enquanto ele fazia sua "visitinha á marte"

Olhei o roteiro em cima da mesa, pensando se devia ou não dar pelo menos uma espiada.  
Acabei decidido, deixar para o outro dia, porque naquele momento eu tinha que encontrar um jeito de me desculpar com o Ken.

Mas, acabei adormecendo sem encontrar nenhuma idéia...

Quando acordei, não estava em meu quarto.  
Levantei espantada, e puxei o dossiê negro que cobria a cama.  
Estava num lugar estranho, completamente iluminado por velas.  
Havia cortinas vermelhas, bustos de mármore, e pinturas espalhadas.  
Sai da cama, e espantada reparei que não estava usando minhas roupas.  
Usava uma fina camisola branca até os pés, estava sem sapatos.  
Devagar, comecei a caminhar pelo chão de pedra.

"Parece uma espécie de caverna..."- pensei.

-Então você já despertou

Me virei na direção da voz, mas não conseguia ver nada além de sombras.

-Quem é você? Aonde eu estou?-perguntei nervosa.

-Fique calma, não há o que temer.- a voz respondeu

Andei lentamente para trás, sem desviar meu rosto da direção do som.

-Então porque você está escondido?- perguntei

-Tenho meus motivos, minha doce criança.

-Sua criança ?- perguntei confusa.

-Sim, minha querida. -A voz continuou- Venho te observando há muito tempo. Te ensinando tudo o que você sabe, sem que você notasse isso. Sou seu Anjo do palco.

Parei de fugir, sem entender nada.

-Meu...anjo?- repeti.

A voz ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto eu também não emitia um único som.

-Esta na hora de você voltar. Logo nos encontraremos novamente.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, todas as imagens foram ficando cada vez mais turvas e então caí no chão desacordada.


End file.
